


the student council sucks (lollipops)

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Oblivious!Derek, Oral Fixation, VALENTINES DAY LOVE, both of them are dorks okay, heart shaped lollipops, oblivious!stles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr:<br/>Are you still taking prompts? If so, then how about one where Stiles has an oral fixation and Derek keeps getting distracted by it, but Stiles is oblivious. You can end it how ever you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	the student council sucks (lollipops)

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt I got on tumblr, so I thought why not put a Valentine's day spin on it! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, so here's a little drabble thing!

Derek blamed the whole situation on the student council president, Colin Chance. That douche decided that instead of doing singing grams for Valentine’s Day this year, the students could pay to have heart shaped lollipops sent to whomever they wanted.

Naturally, Stiles was given a lollipop from Scott, for ‘ _the power of bro love_ ' and spent the entirety of study hall sucking the life out of the thing. 

Derek had been trying to study for the vocabulary quiz he had the next period, but Stiles was a table over from him, legs kicked up onto a free chair. He had the damn candy in his mouth and he was grinning around it at Scott. Derek made a wounded noise at the sight.

He’d moved to the library for the rest of the period.

During lunch, he found himself passing the table where the student council had set up their station. The extra five he’d gotten from his sister because she’d owed him burned in his pocket, and Colin gleefully cheered, “Get a bouquet of hearts for your beloved! Five for five!”

Derek resigned himself to his fate.

"Who do you want to send them to?" Lydia asked as he passed over his five. She slid a piece of paper and pen over to him. On the line marked ‘To’ he wrote ‘Stiles Stilinski’, but he hesitated at the ‘From" line.

Lydia huffed in impatience. “Just write your own damn name, Hale. He’ll know they’re from you, anyway.”

"He will?" Derek’s head snapped up at her words, eyes wide. "How? Am I that obvious?"

She smirked. “Hm, yes, but I’m just perceptive. But your writing is very distinctive. So I’ve been told. He waxes poetic about the loops you make on your ‘H’s.” She rolled her eyes. 

Derek swallowed thickly. “…He talks about me?”

Lydia groaned and waved a hand in his face. “Go away, Hale, I’ll do this for you. But you owe me.”

Derek numbly walked back to his lunch table, and Isaac eyed him warily. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

"Lydia said that Stiles talks about me."

Isaac grinned. “Ah, that explains it.”

A loud laughter arose from the front of the cafeteria, and all eyes snapped to the source. Stiles stood at the table, a dollar extended to Lydia, checks flushed, and eyes locked on Derek. Derek could feel his own blush creeping up, and he quickly diverted his eyes.

"Fuck," he whined, face going pale. "She told him, and now he knows I think he’s cute, especially when he sucks on those lollipops, and pens, and when kicks his feet up and smiles, and he laughed which means he doesn’t feel the same, _I am so stupid_.”

Isaac blinked. “Wow. I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say at once. Also, I don’t think-“

Derek shot him a vehement look, and Isaac snapped his jaw shut.

"Don’t mock my pain, Lahey."

Isaac rolled his eyes. “You are such a drama queen. You don’t need to worry.”

"He hates me, Isaac," Derek said weakly, voice laden with sadness.

"No, he doesn’t," Isaac insisted. 

"You’re my friend, you’re supposed to make me feel better," Derek protested, but there was no force behind the words. 

Derek couldn’t help but torture himself more. Looking back up, he saw Stiles wasn’t at the front table anymore, but back at his own seat, next to Scott and Allison. Stiles was looking at him, surprisingly, and gave him a short smile and wave, before taking his drink in hand and sucking at the straw like he had a vengeance against it.

Derek slammed his head into the table, narrowly avoiding his food which Isaac scooted out of the way just in time. 

"Ah, young love," Isaac crooned.

"Shut up," Derek moaned, not lifting his head from the table. 

During his last class of the day, Derek heard someone call his name that wasn’t the teacher. Derek lifted his head from where he was intensely staring at his notes, trying to decipher why he wrote so distinctively, to see Colin grinning at him.

"Happy Valentine’s Day!" he cried and presented Derek with a bouquet of heart lollipops. 

Derek looked down at them in surprise. Maybe Isaac had tried to make him feel better and bought him some sugar to drown away his embarrassment? 

He picked at the little red slip of paper that wrapped around them and carefully took it off, setting the lollipops aside. He opened the paper, and his heart stuttered when he noticed his name was not in Isaac’s writing.

_To: Derek Hale_  
_From: Lydia says to get our shit together_

Derek choked out a laugh. He wondered if Lydia had written the same thing in Derek’s empty space.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Derek hastily packed all of his things up, shoving the lollipops that were still sitting on his desk into his pocket (all but one, the one currently in his mouth). He didn’t want to miss his bus, again. The last time, his mother had to leave a meeting just to get him home, and she had been pissed.

Derek quickly jogged to his locker to switch out his books, and when he closed it, ready to turn to leave, Stiles was right there, giving him a nervous smile. “Hey.”

Derek spoke around the lollipop in his mouth hastily. “Hi. Look, I’ve gotta catch the bus, but I really-“

Stiles cut him off. “I’ll give you a ride home.”

He pulled the candy from his mouth with a  _pop!_ "Okay," Derek breathed, smile widening.

Derek and Stiles walked to the parking lot slowly, an easy silence falling between them. They passed Isaac in the hall, who was talking to Scott and Allison. The three of them smirked when they saw the pair, igniting a blush on both Stiles and Derek’s cheeks.

Derek tossed the lollipop stem into the trash bin as they exited the school, wary of the other teenagers that streamed around them. Stiles led the way to his Jeep and wordlessly offered Derek the passenger side. Derek slid in, dumping his bag at his feet as Stiles started the car.

As Derek buckled, Stiles took a lollipop from his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. Derek groaned as Stiles shifted the car into gear. Stiles gave him a confused look.

"So, we’re not going to talk about-" his breath hitched, "… this, but you’re going to torture me by sucking on candy."

Stiles grinned at him from around the intrusion in his mouth and nodded.

"Fine. But we’re talking when we get to my place."

Derek did his best to focus on giving Stiles directions without watching him, but damn was it difficult. Every time Stiles made a slurping noise, Derek had to shift in his seat and keep the thoughts at bay. Thoughts like in what other circumstances Stiles would be making those noises. 

Derek released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding once they pulled onto the road that lead to his house in the woods. “It’s- yeah, there,” Derek mumbled, pointing to his house in the distance. Stiles pulled up to it out front and put the car in park. Neither of them moved for a moment before Derek said, “Would you… like to come inside?”

Stiles took the candy from his mouth and beamed at Derek like he had given the correct answer to an unasked question. 

Derek let them into his house and lead Stiles to his bedroom. “Sorry about the mess,” he mumbled, kicking away a sneaker from the middle of the floor, It bounced off of the closet door, making a soft thumping sound. “I didn’t expect to have company.”

"It’s fine," Stiles said. "Mine is much worse, no worries. So, the lollipops."

Derek winced. “I’m sorry, I-“

"That was really sweet of you, and- wait, you’re  _sorry_?”

"Wait, you think it was sweet?"

"Are you sorry because you did it out of pity, or sorry because you think I want you to be sorry?’ Stiles asked, wide eyed. 

Derek blinked. “Um. What?”

Stiles sighed and sat on the edge of Derek’s bed. This honestly was never what Derek imagined getting Stiles in his bed would be like. 

"Did you do it out of pity?" he asked, and Derek balked.

"No! Did- did you?"

Stiles shook his head and met Derek’s eyes. “No.”

"Oh. Okay. Good."

Derek took a seat next to Stiles, and their knees bumped into each other. “So, what now?”

"Well, I’d really like to kiss you, if that’s okay?"

Derek’s breath hitched, and he nodded slowly. Stiles grinned before leaning in and lightly pressing his lips to Derek’s, one hand coming up to cradle his jaw.

Derek was trembling, but he cupped a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck and tugged him a bit closer, kissing him more fully.

Stiles hummed, and his lips parted slightly, so Derek took that as an invitation. 

His tongue licked at Stiles’ lips, and he tasted the cherry from the lollipop. Or maybe that was from him.

Either way, Stiles was certainly enjoying it, if the hand gripping the front of his shirt had anything to say about it. 

When Stiles broke off the kiss, he lowered his head, so that Derek’s lips ghosted across his nose and forehead before he leaned back a bit as well. 

"Sorry," Derek breathed. "Go a bit caught up there."

"Never be sorry for that," Stiles replied, a blinding smile on his face. 

Coming a little late to the party, Derek finally registered Stiles’ earlier words, and the question escaped his lips before he could do anything to stop it. “Why would I give you pity?”

Stiles’ smile dimmed, but Derek didn’t let him scoot farther away, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"It’s pretty obvious how I feel for you, Derek," Stiles whispered, as if it were a secret. "I thought maybe you were being nice about it, and didn’t say anything, but didn’t want me to feel bad on a day like today."

"If anyone was obvious, it’s me," Derek protested. "But I guess we’re both pretty oblivious, huh?" 

"We’re horrible at this," Stiles laughed, leaning into Derek’s shoulder.

Derek pressed his nose against Stiles’ cheek. “Nah, I think we’re doing pretty great right now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
